


Longing

by averageghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Libra-centric, Marriage, Temporary Disappearance, i really dont know what else to put im new to this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageghost/pseuds/averageghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still prayed every time he got the chance.  Morgan often joined him, although he'd never really been much for faith.<br/>These days, Libra wasn't much for faith either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about the title, i just couldn't think of anything else  
> also, this is my first fic, so sorry if things seem a little off with the text/format/spacing between lines + paragraphs  
> hope you like it though!

Libra feels the most alone when he reaches over the bed early in the morning and Robin is still not there.

  
The only warmth where she once laid is from the blankets, or sometimes Morgan when he has nightmares.

There's so much he regrets, so much he hasn't told her.

For all he knows, all these things are things he may never be able to tell her.

  
He misses everything about her; the warmth of her hands, the way she'd play with his hair, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, but more than anything, he misses her touch.

He misses it most of all because it was so rare. Because he still flinched when her hands moved to the back of his neck.

She'd always apologize. His scar was still an open wound in his mind. He didn't want to be afraid of her touch. He tried so hard not to be.

  
He had once woken up one morning, his back facing her, and he could feel her fingertips on his neck. So gentle, lighter than that of a butterfly's wings, but he could still feel them. Tracing the length of his scar.

He froze, and she stopped and apologized immediately. He forgave her, and he apologized for not being strong enough. She'd shaken her head. It wasn't his fault.

She never tried to touch his scar again after that.

It had been so long without her he'd do anything to even feel her touch him. His scars. His open wounds. It didn't matter to him anymore. Anything to have her back.

  
He still prays every time he gets the chance. Morgan often joins him, although he's never really been much for faith.

  
These days, Libra isn't much for faith either.

  
He feels like this is punishment. He's been selfish; he'd wanted her, and so _badly_ , too.

The gods had seen everything, and he'd been a man who'd sinned.

He can't help but feel like they are torturing him. Letting her abandon him, like his own parents once had.

He still has Morgan, of course, but every day that passes he seemed more distant than before.

  
He doesn't know who to admit it to, but he is afraid.

He fears his wife will never return. He fears that Morgan will leave him. Perhaps he isn't enough of a father. Perhaps he'll never be a good one.

He resents Chrom for not landing the final strike. He resents the Shepherds for not stopping Robin.

  
Worst of all, he's grown to resent the gods.

  
They are kind, this is true, but for a man like him, who had sworn his faith to them, yet who had sinned...

They could easily change their minds about him.

  
Yet still he prays.

  
He prays for his wife's return. He prays for his son to stay.

He prays for the gods to stop hating him.

 

Not more than two years after she left, the longing has become unbearable.

  
The others have begun to have their children already. Gerome, Laurent and Nah have all already been born. Lucina is growing up to be a clever young girl.

He visits them all frequently, with Morgan at his side. The two bring gifts for the children, and attend to a very pregnant Tharja, who constantly threatens to curse them if they come too close or mess up whatever order she barks at them.

  
They also visit the orphanage as often as possible.

  
Anything to get his mind off of her, even if they're the smallest of distractions.

  
The children at the orphanage are all incredibly kind. Morgan reads to them, and Libra prepares meals and does chores.

He can always hear Morgan reading, no matter how many rooms separate the two, and he couldn't help but note how similar he sounds to his mother.

They read with the same intonation on their words, the same softness when reading to children.

  
His heart aches. He misses her so much.

 

Libra is in the middle of praying when Morgan interrupts him.  He's yelling, saying something incoherent.  Libra tries to get him to slow down, but he can't.  Frustrated, he grabs his father's hand and drags him along.

 

Confused, Libra follows his son.

Morgan manages to make out a few words.  "Garden", "castle", and "home".

The two run, fast and far, all the way to the castle.

Libra's heart begins beating faster than it has in years.  He doesn't want to get his hopes up; he's afraid of being disappointed.  

But this time it feels right to.

  
Her back is turned to him. She is talking to Chrom and Lissa.

Her hair, milky white, is flowing in the breeze.

  
Chrom alerts her to her husband's arrival, and the moment she turns around, Libra is sure his heart will beat straight out of his chest.

She hasn't aged a single day. Her face is still as beautiful as he'd kept it in his memories. She's still so radiant. She smiles at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I'm home."

He pulls her into the tightest hug he can, promising to never let go of her again.

She cries, asking him to forgive her for leaving.

How could he not forgive her? She was the answer to his prayers, after all.

 

That night, wrapped in embrace, she begins tracing his scar with her fingertips. Gently, as she once had before.

This time he doesn't flinch.

 

The next morning, he wakes up to sunlight. As he usually does, he reaches his arm over to the other side of the bed.

His dreams were true. She's real.

And she's finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought libra would have the most trouble with robin's leaving since he was abandoned and all. i just kinda wanted to write what i felt he'd feel during his time without her/how he'd react to her disappearance.  
> i've been keeping up with spookedrabbits' more than a priest fics and felt like i needed to contribute to the libra love  
> thank you!


End file.
